Murder in mind
by Dallysangel
Summary: When Dallas sees Pony and Sylvia together what will his reaction be. it's better then it sounds I hope. I've fixed up the first two Chapters hopfully it's better now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier I don't own the outsiders

Dallas Winston looked out the window of the bus as it pulled off from the bus stop. He ached all over and he was worried he was going to be sick. He leaned his head against the window, the cool glass felt good against his aching head. Okay so maybe drinking all night wasn't the smartest thing he'd ever done but then Dallas wasn't know for his brains.

He noticed people looking warily at him and if he had the energy he'd have said something smart, but he didn't. Instead he closed his eyes and tried to ignore them. When he opened them again he was near his stop and he noticed Two- Bit and Pony waiting for him. He sighed heavily. What was up now these two greasers were the last people he wanted to see.  
As he stepped off the bus he noticed Ponyboy taking a step back. He frowned and lit a cigarette and promtly threw up.

"You okay?" Two-Bit asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Fine." Dallas snapped.

"Look the kid's sorry..." Two-Bit began, but Dallas grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. An intense pain shot through his head  
he drew a sharp breath and let go shaking his head and turning towards Pony.  
Pony felt his legs go weak and he wanted to run but his feet remained rooted to the spot.

"I never thought..." He began but then he sighed and stormed off fist clenched.

Pony shot Two-Bit a 'I'm really sorry' look. He was nervous now that the whole gang would turn against him for what he'd done.  
Steve arrived now and looked at the two of them. He was still covered in oil from work and Pony suspected he's slipped off early to see him get the living daylights kicked out of him.

"You're still standing then." He teased.

Two-Bit wrapped his arm around Pony's shoulder like he knew what he was thinking.

"It'll blow over " He said.

"No I know how he feels about Sylvia. He told me once when he was drunk"

"So are we finally gonna get the story outta you kid?" Steve asked eager for the details.

Pony shot him a dirty look and walked off. Two-Bit shrugged and followed him.

"Hey wait up if you get jumped Dally will he pissed he didn't get you first"

"It's not funny Two-Bit."

"Who's trying to be funny, it's the truth."

Dally lit a cigarette and took a swig from the bottle of the beer by his bed. He shut his eyes but he couldn't block out the vision.  
Pony how could he. It was only out of respect and perhaps a bit of fear of Darry he hadn't floored the kid. The banging on the door broke his thoughts and Dally tried to ignore it but the banging got more and more pesistent. Dally got up angrily and swung the door open. He frowned and roughly pulled the figure inside.

"What are you doing here?" He growled.

Pony was so scared he almost fainted. He'd seen Dallas angry before, at the cops at the Socs even at him from time to time but never like this. It was hard to explain but this was different. Pony really thought Dallas could kill him.

"I need to explain"

"What?" Dallas almost laughed.

Explain? He saw them the two of them. Pony stepped back again and drew a quick breath. His face pale and eyes wide.

"Well go on explain" Dallas taunted.

Pony pused not sure what to say.

Dallas annoyed now went to hit him but punched the wall instead. Pony jumped with fright and hld his breath. He was really scared now and very relived that the punch hadn't conntected with his face.  
Dallas sighed he couldn't hit this kid. That's all he was a scared kid, but everytime Dallas looked at him he felt this intense rage in the pit of his stomach and he saw Pony and Sylivia kissing.

"Well um um" Pony started

"Is that it?" Dallas turned his back. He couldn't look at him. He sucked hard on his cigarette and spun around again making Pony jump again.

"N-n-no it's well. Oh shit she saw you with a girl and she wanted to make you jealous. She grabbed me Dal I swear I didn't know what was going on until it was over." Pony spoke rapidly not taking a breath.  
Then he studied Dallas face. To his relief Dallas eyes softened a bit he let out a long sigh and handed Pony a beer.

"I couldn't do that Dally, she scares me."

This made Dallas laugh. He should have known Pony and Johnny both go extra quite around her.

"I'll kill her yet." Dallas half smiled.

"I'm real sorry Dal are you still mad?"

Dallas was taken aback by the question. He sounded so young like a child who was asking for a parents forgiveness. Dally shook his head.

"She's just a girl Pony not worth fighing over"

Pony relaxed a little and smiled. He could never relax fully around Dallas, he was always nervous about what he would do. Dally was a loose cannon very unperdictible.  
The door swung open. No knocking this time. Steve and Two-Bit ran in. Dally looked up amused by the whole thing.

"Hey" Steve said confused to find the two drinking beer.

"What? Were you expecting to find something different"

"I was expecting to have to call an ambulance." Two-bit said.

"Are you crazy. Darry would kill me"

Pony stared at his shoes and noticed a hole appearing in the toe of them. Two-Bit watched him for a moment then turned to Steve.

"Looks like the storm has passed." He said.


	2. The Dingo

Disclaimer I don't own the Outsiders

Sylvia tapped her fingers absentmindedly on the table in the Dingo. She was moving on to her third cigartette in as many minutes. She knew Dallas came in and she wanted to see him.  
The reaction she got the night of the party from him was one she hadn't expected.  
She was expecting a punch or something. She saw the look on his face when he saw them. For a second just a second he looked crushed and then his eyes blazed angrily and he stormed off.  
She thought of the boy she had kissed. When she pulled away and he saw Dallas he'd looked so scared. He was young, too young for her but he was cute. Before she knew it there were people shouting at her and him and all he did was stand there and take it. She had grabbed him and that kid had taken it all.

"Hey." Someone called bringing her back to reality.

She noticed the guy had put his foot up and the bench beside her, blocking her in.

"I want my ring"

His words were so angry he spat them at her.The tone scared her a little.  
She saw the manager of the Dingo watching preparing for trouble but she also knew Dallas wouldn't hurt her, not here anyway.  
She noticed the kid from the party, the one she kissed standing nervously behind Dallas with another black haired boy. Suddenly there names popped into her heads. Ponyboy and Johnny, Dallas spoke about them a lot. She also knew Pony had been hanging out with another girl from the neighbourhood, she'd probably blown his chances.

"You listening?" Dallas said again angrier this time.  
He was more anger at the fact she made him feel like this. Dallas liked to think he was an Island. Nobody could get to him. God knows he'd done the dirty on her often enough but every time he did it was Sylvia's face he saw. He wasn't sure why, she was tough she'd beaten him up on many occasions. Dallas had found that amusing and he had deserved it. Sylvia sighed and slipped the ring off her finger.

"I'll get it again." She said blowing smoke from her cigarette into his face.

Dallas grabbed her wrist as she handed him the ring.

"Don't be so sure babe." He smiled.

His words cut through her and sent a chill down her spine. His grip was tight on her wrist and it was starting to hurt. He was starring at her.  
She struggled and he let go.

"Go home." He spat removing his foot and standing up straight.

Sylvia grabbed her jacket and stood up.

"I was going anyway." She said coolly pushing past him as she went.

Dallas watched her and turned back towards the other two boys. He noticed Pony was still nervous around him he didn't know why if he was going to hit him he'd have done it already.

"Wanna coke?" he asked. "Or a burger I'm getting a burger."

"Just a coke." Both boys said.

"Geez do you two share a brain or something?" He asked smiling as he went to order.

"So Pony." He began sitting in beside him and handing him a coke.

Pony almost jumped he'd been day dreaming again, staring out he window and daydream. It was typical of the kid.

"Dally." Pony said quietly so quietly Dallas almost didn't hear him. "I don't feel too good"

"What's with you kid. I told you not to worry things are cool between us besides if I hit you Darry would kill me. That greaser's tougher then me"

He took a bit out of the burger and then looked at Pony. The kid was kind of pale.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay ment to do this on the second chapter.  
Thanks for the reviews guys I'm glad you like it.  
I've tried to space it out better looks a bit strange but it is easier to read. Please let me know what you think.  
Oh sorry for the spelling, I also went off topic slightly on this so as not to reach the climax too soon.  
hope you like it. 

Disclaimer I don't own The Outsiders

Pony watched as a young brown haired girl walked up to the counter of The Dingo and ordered. She was with a group of about four other girls. All dressed and looked nice. They were proof that decent greaser girls excisted.  
Suddenly Dallas and Johnny knew why Pony suddenly felt sick.  
Dally was amused by the way Ponyboy just watched the girl.  
She looked nice and clean, she wore a pair of blue jeans and a jeans jacket. She wore a little lipstick but nothing else. Her hair hung loose hlaf way down her back. If it had been Dally he'd have just walked up and said something, probably dirty, to her.  
She glanced in their direction and smiled slightly.  
Pony felt his ears go hot and he heard Dally's soft laughter beside him.  
The girl went to school with Pony and her name was Maria. He'd been trying to pluck up the courage to ask her out for weeks now.  
He was worried she knew who he hung out with and it might scare her off. Sure he knew Dallas was okay as long as you didn't get on his bad side.

"Just talk to her kid." Dallas said. "I gotta go anyway."

Pony's eyes shot from Maria to Dallas.

"Go where?"

"Somewhere you can't go kid, you gotta get home anyway aint it a school night?"

Pony nodded and looked at the clock that hung on the wall. It was nine o'clock. He was lucky he had his homework at least.

Ponyboy watched as Dallas walked out and walk over to another guy that was across the road. The guy was older then Dally maybe about twenty. Pony or johnny had never seen the guy before but that was nothing new, Dally probably met him at some party or something.

"So you gonna talk to her?" Johnny asked

Pony took a sip of coke and looked like he was going to get up then changed his mind.

"Go ahead man." Johnny said.

Pony sighed and nodded.

Dallas smiled watching from the shadows before he disappeared.

The guy looked nervously around and ran his hand over his face. Dallas watched him but he wasn't nervous.

"What do you need this for man you're just a kid."

"It's just for show man don't sweat."

"I hope so kid. I really hope so."

Dallas handed over some money and stuffed the brown paper bag deep into his trousers. He smiled at the guy.

"Look relax." He smiled.

The guy nodded he wsan't sure why put something about this kid unnerved him. He was way too cool for a guy that just purchased what he did.

Dallas glanced back towards the window of The Dingo where Pony and Johnny were sitting. Johnny was alone now and looked nervous. He spotted Dallas and smiled. Dally nodded and sighed deeply, What he had planned could wait Johnny needed him now. If Pony went off with girl Johnny would just sneak off alone.  
He glanced around quickly, it was a habit he had to make sure no Socs could take him by surprise.

Johnny brightened up when he saw Dally and the older greaser slid in beside him.

"How's he doin'?" He asked.

"He got her laughin' her friends seem to approve." 

As if they'd been summoned Two-Bit and Steve arrived. Steve spotted Dallas and walked over with a grin on his face.

"Is that the kid?" He asked

Dallas nodded then looked Steve square in the eye.

"Leave them alone Steve."

Steve sat down and watched Two-Bit walk over.

"What about him?" He asked.

Dallas watched quitely and then saw the girls laughing. Yeah Two-Bit had that effect on people.  
Dally loked at Johnny.

"Hey I'm heading, you gonna be okay kid?"

Johnny just nodded and Dally looked at Steve.

"Leave the kid alone Steve you dig?"

Seve nodded. When Dally told you to do something you did it.

Johnny watched him go and Steve smiled.

"He got over Sylvia quickly didn't he?" He said,

Johnny chewed his lower lip he wasn't so sure. 


	4. Chapter 4

Are you liking it so far, please let me know if I should continue or give up. It's coming to an end soon anyway. Sorry again if there's any spelling errors I missed.

Disclaimer... I don't own the Outisiders.

Chapter four.

Dallas walked along the road now kicking some stones. A cigarette dangled from his mouth. He clutched the package he had in his trousers and smiled to himself. He was bored now he'd been to Bucks but he wasn't in the mood for the girls that hung off him for his rep alone. It was one in the morning and he knew the Curtis boys would be in bed. He walked towards the waste ground where Johnny slept and was relived when he saw him laying there. If Johnny hadn't been there he could've ended up at Sylvias and he didn't want to do that just yet, no that would spoil his surprise for her.

"Hey." Dally said soflty.

Johnny was sitting up watching the sky. He smiled slightly towards Dally and in the light of the moon Dally saw Johnny's busted lip.

"You okay?" Dally asked his eyes blazing angerily.

Johnny nodded. "Damn door." He said.

Dallas sighed deeply, he hated that Johnny got beaten up at home. He wished he could do something to help, to protect him. Johnny started to shiver slightly and Dallas wrapped his arm around him.

"You cold Johnnycake?" He asked

Johnny nodded slightly. The wind had been blowing anything off he found to cover himself with and he couldn't go home.

"Hey let's go to Darrys" He said. "And you can tell me how Pony got on."

Johnny smiled and nodded. He followed silently behind Dally.

The house was in darkness, as Dally thought the guys were in bed. The heat of the house hit them straight away and Dally was suddenly reminded how cold it was outside. He hadn't really noticed when he'd been walking.  
He let Johnny have the couch while he settled down a chair.  
Johnny watched him, Dallas could feel the boys eyes burning through him. He lit a cigarette and the glow of it was the only light in the room. He heard Johnny sigh and finally he looked at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Why do you care so much about Sylvia?" He asked quietly unsure what Dally's reaction would be.

"I don't care." He muttered hoping Johnny couldn't hear the flutter in his voice.

"Oh okay. I never liked her, she was too... loud." Came the sleeply reply.

Dally laughed softly. "Yeah she was wasn't she. She took no crap from no-one that's for sure."

There was silence for a moment and Dally could hear Johnny's soft breathing.

"She was good though Johnny... She got me... no-one ever gets me." He sighed.

But Johnny hadn't heard that last part and in a way Dally was relieved. He couldn't let his rep be ruined by her now could he.  
The wind was picking up outside and the rain was falling heavily and Dallas' thoughts wondered to Sylvia. He had nothing else to keep his mind occpied and he wasn't one for sleeping much. In fact the less he slept the better, sleeping made him vulnerable he's learned that lesson very early on in life. That was when he decided he'd never be a victim again. He was five.  
He sighed again and took a deep drag of his cigarette. He smiled now as he thought about Sylvia, She sure knew how to tell him how she felt, she wasn't scared of his reaction. Even the gang tip- toed around him sometimes afraid of saying the wrong thing and setting him off, but she never did. They had their fights, awful fights, very physical ones, but it was worth it, the making up was the best part.  
Dallas put the cigarette in an ashtry and watched as it burned down to the end. The orange glowing fading untill finally there was complete darkness. Could he really go ahead with what he had planned. He was susposed to be this tough greaser, with no feelings, emotionless like a block of ice or something. That just wasn't true Dallas had a week spot and that was Sylvia.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own the outsiders. If you like it leave a review and thanks to everyone for their reviews. 

Chapter five

Sylvia opened the door to her house slowly. It was friday night and at the moment the house was quite. A little too quite.  
Suddenly she heard noises from her mothers bedroom and she shuddered. Her mum had been out again and God knows who she'd brought home this time. Most of the guys were creeps anyway.  
She lit a cigarette and sat on the couch in the darkness. She perfered it in the dark, her mother was an alcoholic and the house was always a mess. She could smell the yesterday's dinner still on the plates in the sink. She had never brought Dallas to the house, not that he would've cared but she perfered to keep that side from him.

"Be right back" Her mother called.

Sylvia chewed her lip as the light from the fridge lit up the kitchen. She turned and gasped.

"What are you doing girl you scared me. I almost dropped the beer" She spat.

Sylvia stood up and shook her head.

"So which low life is it this time." She spat back.

"Oh like you can talk. So how is Dallas?"

Sylvia's breath caught in her chest at the mention of his name. She hung her head and tried not to cry.

"See not so smart now are you, tidy up in here, I'm busy."

Sylvia sighed and took a long drag from her cigarette before puttting it out in an empty beer bottle. The way her mother looked at her made her feel like she was nothing. She often told her she was a mistake, a waste of space.  
Sure she could shout and probably scare anyone who crossed her, but her mother had this way of making her feel so small. She turned on the light and turned up her nose at the odour from the sink. There was more trash on the floor then in the bin and she was sure she saw a mouse or a rat or something.

An hour later Sylvia flopped on the couch, her mother had come in and out for some beer and now the room seemed to be silent again.  
It was now eleven O'clock and Sylvia decided to see if she could find a party and maybe even Dallas. Okay so their last meeting hadn't gone to plan but she was sure he'd have cooled off a bit by now. She stood up and looked around. The house looked good she had to admitt.  
She walked to her room to get ready it wouldn't take long she wouldn't risk having a shower, the lock on the bathroom door was broken and with a stranger in the house it just wasn't worth it. She heard movment in the room next door and closed her eyes. As she made her way out to kitchen she saw a large figure blocking the light that came from the fridge.

"Hello." He said.

Sylvia didn't reply she walked quickly towards the door head bowed.

"Hey." He called. " I was talking to you."

Sylvia stood still and turned to face him, he was clearly very drunk, he was swaying as he stood and his speach was slurred.

"Me?" She began. "Why would I bother answering you."

"Oh you're asking for it aren't you."

Sylvia shook her head and ran towards the door. He blocked her path and pushed her back. Days like this made her appreciate how that kid Johnny felt every day. Dallas often spoke of him and how he hated what was happening to him.

"Leave me alone." She yelled.

Her cries were met by a punch in the face.

"Hey leave her alone."

Sylvia recognised the voice as the hre friend Evie.

"Get off her." She yelled.

The guy got up and looked at the two girls as they ran for the door.

"You're not worth it." He called.

The girls ran untill they reached the waste ground and then they stopped.  
Sylvia dropped to the ground her face was throbbing now and she knew it would leave an ugly bruise in the morning. She couldn't see Dallas now could she? Maybe the bruise would get her a sympathy vote from him.

"Hey were was your mom?" Evie asked seeing how close to tears her sixteen year old friend was.

"In bed, passed out I guess."

Evie shook her blond head and handed Sylvia a cigarette. Her hands were shaking so much that when she tried to light it she dropped it.  
Evie smiled and lit it for her.

"You'll be alright." She said.

Sylvia took a deep breath and a long drag of her cigarette to steady her nerves. She stood up fixed her hair and dusted off her skirt.

"Okay lets go and find some drink."

Evie watched her and then nodded. This was the real Sylvia. All that make up and being loud was a front to cover up how she really felt and what she felt was vulnerable.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own the Outsiders. 

Chapter Six.

Dallas starred dangerously at the guy in front of him. Ponyboy was on the ground, blood pouring from his nose and Johnny was beside him eyes wide but ready to fight. Pony struggled to stand but fell back again. Dally turned to him for a second.

"Get him home Johnny." He said. "I got this."

Johnny hesitated for a second but then he spotted Tim Sheppard through the crowd of people who had gathered to watch. Tim nodded to Johnny and Johnny helped Pony to his feet.

"What happened?" Johnny asked outside.

He hadn't seen anything, he was going to get them a drink from the fridge and next thing he knew Pony was on the floor. The boys considered themselves luckly to be there even, Buck didn't like kids hanging around. Pony wasn't sure that Buck realised they were there.

"Honestly I don't know." Pony said. He was trying not to cry through the pain but he wasn't succeeding.

"Darry's gonna kill me." He said.

He knew this wasn't true Darry would only him for being at the party. Darry told him often enough he was too young for Bucks parties.  
Things happen there that were not for his eyes.

Back at Bucks place the music had died and Dallas stood face to face with the guy who had hit Pony. He was seventeen year old David Doyle and Maria's brother. He'd heard that Pony had been sniffing around his sister and didn't like it. The fact that the kid hung around with Dallas Winston proved his point. David drew back his fist and hit Dallas square in the face. Dally stumbled backwards but didn't fall. David saw what he could only decribe as lightening flashing in the other guys eyes and his whole body went numb. Dallas came for him and knocked him to the ground. David felt he'd be hit by a train, the weight of Dallas on top of him made him feel like he was going suffocate. He felt the rain of blows on his face, on his body and he tried to break free but he couldn't.  
After what seemed like hours someone was dragging the 'greaser' off.

"Show your face here again and you're dead, get outta here there's only so long I can hold him." Tim shouted.

David struggled up and stumbled out. He hoped he could make it home. One good thing once Maria heard about this that punk would be history.

Dally shrugged Tim off and went to get a beer. Buck was in the kicthen smoking, he looked strangely at him.

"What's with you?" He asked taking a sip from his beer.

"Nothing." Dallas snapped.

"You almost killed that kid." Buck continued

Dallas turned to him eyes blazing. "So."

"Kid I don't want the fuzz here, you dig."

Dallas shot him a dangerous look and walked off. Starting on Buck wouldn't be wise, as tough as he was Buck was tougher and also he'd kick him out. Truth was Dallas didn't know where that came from. He'd seen Sylvia earlier with some guy. She was all over him whispering in his ear. It turned Dallas' stomach to watch. Why was she in his head. it was starting to really get to him. Dallas Winston didn't fall in love although he didn't feel like he was in love with her more obsessed or something. He didn't understand it himself.  
He lit a cigarette and saw Pony and Johnny in the playground near by.

"Hey how are you?" He asked.

Pony shrugged. The pain was really kicking in now and the cold wasn't helping.

"I don't think it's broken. Who was that kid?"

"I don't know. He just asked me if I was Ponyboy and then hit me."

Dallas shook his head and took a drag from his cigarette he looked Ponyboy up and down. The bleeding had stopped but his eye was blackening.

"What are you gonna tell Darry?"

Pony shrugged. What would he tell him?

"Well we better get you home, it's freezing man." Dally said.

Darry looked towards the door and ran when he saw Ponyboy.

"What happened?" He asked sitting him on the couch and running to get some Ice.

"The kid got into a fight." Dallas said.

Johnny was sitting on a chair and he shook his head slowly.

"A fight? With who?" Darry asked suspiciously.

"Hey not me some kid..."

"Hey Pony you're here we just heard." Soda said running into the house with Steve in tow.

"Heard what? What the hell is going on?" Darry demanded.

"The kid was that Maria chicks brother." Soda continued ignoring Darry.

"Alright." Darry shouted. "Someone tell me what the hell's going on now."

Soda looked up and Johnny sank deeper into his chair. When Darry heard what happened there would be a lot more shouting.

Pony sighed and told Darry the story.

"Bucks you took him to Bucks? what were you thinking." Darry roared at Dallas.

"Don't shout at me." Dallas said coldly.

This stopped Darry and the room fell silent. Darry looked at Soda and he jumped up.

"Yeah let's go." He said pulling Ponyboy up.

"Dallas what's going on?" He asked softly.

Dallas' eyes were balzing again. It's something he reserved for the people he was about to hit, the Socs or the cops.

"You know I can you take Dally."

Dallas sighed and sank onto chair. He dropped his head into his hands and closed his eyes. This kid was the closest he had to a father in his life yet he couldn't tell him. When he lifted his head again his eyes were back to their normal icy colour.

"Dally?"

"To be honest I don't know. There's something I have to do. Sorry about Pony."

"Good."

Dallas opened the door and Two-Bit fell through it. Dallas just stepped across him and walked out.  
Darry looked at Two- Bit on the floor.

"What? I thought there'd be some action?" He grinned.

"Something's up with him Two-Bit."

"I know. Hey can I have some cake."

"Two-Bit."

"What I'm hungry."

Darry smiled in spite of himself but he was worried about Dallas.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the outsiders.  
Okay this chapter isn't as good but I don't want to reach the ending too soon.  
Thanks to Booklover81 and soda is sexy(very true) for your reviews. Let me know what you think 

Chapter Seven.

Ponyboy looked out the window at the rain teaming from the sky and then the thunder and lightening started. He was susposed to be studing but since Dallas had disappered in the state he did lastnight he couldn't concentrate. Darry was in the kicthen cooking dinner. From time to time he glanced at Ponyboy, he was as worried as him about Dallas. He'd never seen him like that before, Dallas was out of control. That guy was never out of control. Soda and Steve ran into the house soaked to the skin and laughing at some joke, Johnny followed behind like a puppy dog.

"Any sign?" Pony asked.

Soda looked at him funnily and shook his head. "What's the worry? Dally always disappears for a few days. He'll be round when he's hungry."

He then took Steve and Johnny to get dried and changed.

Pony sighed truth was he always worried when Dallas dissappeared. He worried it would be last time he's see him. There was a pounding at the door and Ponyboy jumped up thankful for the distraction. Maria stood there her hair dripping and Pony knew what was coming.

"Come in." He said.

Maria followed him inside and looked around the room, it wasn't how she pictured it. When she heard Pony lived alone with his brothers she pictured a dirty messy house but this was clean and tidy.

"Look" She began.

"This is about the other night huh." Pony interrupted leading her to the couch and sitting beside her.

"I just don't think..."

"Remember Maria your brother hit me. I never..."

Maria jumped up now and shot Pony a cool stare. " Stop it, your friend put my brother in hospital. He nearly killed him."

She saw the colour drain from Ponyboys face. He hadn't heard, how could he not have known. Soda was in the door way now and Ponyboy glanced up at him. His face said it all.

"You knew." Ponyboy said confused. "Why didn't you tell me."

Maria sighed. "Look Ponyboy I like you but..."

"Yeah okay." Came the reply. Ponyboy didn't want to do this in front of his brothers and friends, Steve in particular.

Maria shook her head and stormed off. She couldn't believe how uncaring he was. She knew now she'd made the right decision.

Darry walked in and smiled sadly at his younger brother.

"Hey that could've gone better."

"Why didn't you tell me about Dallas?" Pony asked. Ignoring that fact that he'd just lost his girlfriend.

Darry sighed and Soda looked guiltily at his feet. Steve however found the whole thing highly amusing. Johnny came out and sat beside his friend.

"I guess they didn't want you to worry Ponyboy, you know you think too much about things sometimes."

Ponyboy lit up a cigarette and sighed heavily. He was tired of them keeping things from, he wasn't a kid anymore. He'd been through to much.

At around that time Dallas had stolen some beer and was heading for Sylvias house. He'd never been there but he knew where she lived. He was cutting across the playground when he saw a figure on the swings. It was a girl and she was alone.

Sylvia jumped up when she saw Dallas coming towards her. She wished she wasn't alone, Dally had been acting really weird lately.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"What'cha doin' here?" he asked cooly suppressing the urge to jump on her.

"Keeping outta the way for a bit." She said relived that he hadn't hit her.

Dally looked her up and down. She didn't look particularly attractive, she had so much make up on it would take a shovel to get it all off. The bruise on her face and her black eye made her look rough.

"Let's go." He said and she obeyed.

Dally was a bit surprised that she didn't yell or anything she just followed quitely behind, seems like he wasn't the only one who changed.

"Where are we going?" She asked eventually.

Dallas shrugged and kept walking. Sylvia had to run to catch up with him and she fell in behind him when she did. Dallas didn't want her beside him. It was how there were. Dallas lit a cigarttte and stopped for a second. Sylvia stopped beside him and he looked at her. He handed her the ring and she took it with a grin on her face. It quickly disappeared when she saw the look on his face. He was about to say something but the sound of sirens stopped him. The red and blue lights flashed around them and the head light were so strong they almost blinded them.

"Shit." Dallsa cursed.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the outsiders. Let me know if you're liking it. Please review. 

Chapter Eight.

The car door slammed and Dallas stood straight, hands in his pockets, difiant. Sylvia stood beside him, when you were Dallas Winston's girls this sort of thing happened regularly. She watched as the cop came towards them and she flet Dallas stiffen beside her. It wasn't with fear either. He was annoyed at being interupted.

"Please don't hit a cop." She said.

He looked down at her but said nothing.

"Well well look what we have here." The cop said. "I would tell you to go home but you can't can you."

Sylvia held Dallas' arm she knew he would go for this cop if he got the chance.

"What do you want O' Hara?" She asked.

The cop smiled and aprroched Dallas. Dallas wasn't about to anything that resulted in him being searched but he knew sometimes he was thrown against the hood of the car anyway. He wsa even hauled in to the answer questions when he was innocent. of course it was very rare that Dallas was innocent.

"Stay quite" He told himself.

"I want you Winston you hood. I'll get you too."

Dallas smiled slightly. He had no doubt he would.

"Had a report from a few shops saying there'd been hoods stealing from them. You wouldn't know anything about that now would you?"

"No." Dallas replied.

"So if I search you I wont find anything will I?"

"Oh just leave him alone you. He's just a kid." Sylvia sighed.

"He was never a kid." The cop replied looking at Dallas. He knew this young man was dangerous. He knew it when he first saw him. Dallas was twelve and O' Hara was new. He picked Dally up for fighting. The guy he'd been fighting had been Tim Sheppard, another tough guy. Now the two together were a lethal combination.

Dallas didn't say anything. What could he say? He lit a cigarette and stared past the cop towards the car. There was silence for a moment.

"Can we go now?" He asked.

"I'm watching you." The cop said.

"I'll give you something to look at in a few minutes." Dallas replied grabbing Sylvia by the arm and walking past the car.

The cop watched him go. If he didn't get that kid soon someone would end up dead and he was sure Dallas would be behind it.

Dallas brought Sylvia back to his room at Bucks. He handed her a beer and watched as she lit up a cigarette.

"Got one of thoes for me?" He asked.

She nodded and handed him one. It wasn't his brand but he didn't care. She watched as his blnd hair fell into his eyes. He stood by the window and the moon light shone on his face. Dallas didn't like to turn lights it seemed. She could understand that lights made you see things that you could ignore in the dark. She lay back on the bed and Dallas smiled to himself. He threw the cigarette into the sink and approched Sylvia. God how he missed her. He was doing things now that would make O'Hara blush.

Sylvia watched Dallas sleeping. He never looked peacfull when he was sleeping. His face was crumpled up and his fists even clenched from time to time. She wondered what he was dreaming about but Dallas never spoke about himself, all she knew was he used to live in New York and that you don't cross Dallas Winston ever.  
She looked across the room, there wasn't much in it. Just a bed and a chair, there was a wardrobe with hardly any clothes. There was nothing to give an insight into who Dallas was. Then something caught her eye, she turned to make sure Dallas was sleeping. She slid out of the bed and reached for the object. Her eyes widened at the sight of it.  
Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and pinned to the bed. Dallas was on top of her.

"What are you doing?" He demanded his face contorded and his eyes blazing.

How did he wake up so quickly. Sylvia struggled but he was crushing her.

"Get off me." She gasped.

He pinned her arms over her head so she couldn't move.

"What did you see?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Nothing God Dallas what's with you?"

He rolled off her but he watched her suspisiouly. She lit a cigarette with shaking hands. in fact she was shaking.  
Dallas sighed as he watched her. If it had been johnny sitting there he would've said something but he was annoyed with Sylvia. She'd been snooping.

"So did you like what you saw?" He asked.

She turned to him now. "Is that for me?" She asked.

Dallas grinned now, he had her worried. He liked it.

"Maybe."

"I-I-I gotta go." She stammered grabbing her clothes and running out the door.

Now there was a sight, Sylvia scared.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine. 

Sylvia ran down the road as fast as she could. She lost a shoe and didn't even stop to pick it up. She ran into Steve and Evie literally,

"Hey watch it..." Steve started. Then he saw the state she was in. She was just about dressed with one shoe on and mascara running down her face. He'd never seen her like this before, it was almost like she suddenly became a real girl.

"Hey, what's up? Is it Dally?" He asked worried that maybe Dally had gotton himself into trouble. "Is he okay?"

Sylvia nodded.

Steve sighed with relife. "Well then what's up with you?"

Sylvia shot him an evil look and he shoved his hands into his pockets and slummed against the wall.

Evie turned to him and smiled slightly.

"I'm gonna take her back to mine." She said.

She saw Steve's face fall. "But we were gonna... Ah shit." He cussed kicking some loose stones around with his foot.

"See you 'round."

He turned on his heels and stormed off mumbling something about how he was going to kill Dallas for this. Evie wasn't worried about him she looked her friend up and down and put her arm around her. Something was very wrong for her to acting like this. Dallas had been acting strange too. What the hell was going on.

Dallas turned on his side, the music was blasting downstairs, even if he wanted too he couldn't sleep. He bent down and picked up the package Sylvia had dropped when he grabbed her. He wasn't sorry about scaring her but he thought he should go and find her at least. There was a pounding at the door and Dallas was reluctant to open it first. There was only two things it could be. The fuzz or someone looking to fight him. He took a breath and waited a few minutes the pounding came again. Okay the fuzz would've busted in by now. The pounding was followed by. "It's me Steve"  
Dally rolled his eyes and answered dressed just in his jeans.

"Hey what's up?" Dally asked although he didn't really care.

"I've just seen Sylvia." Steve said looking around the room and noticing Dally's bed.

"Well at least you got some."

Dally smirked as he remembered.

"I don't know what's goin' on Dallas but you two better sort it out." Steve was yelling and suddenly he went pale. He saw the look in Dallys eye and felt the fist in his face before he saw it. He fell backwards and Dallas went to get them some beers.

"My nose." Steve groaned.

Dallas handed him a beer and Steve took it.

"So how was she?" Dally asked watching as Steve got up and sat on a chair.

"A mess."

"Good." Dally said.

Steve eyed him curiously while holding his cold beer to his nose. "Dally what are you planning?" he asked.

Dally grinned widely now. It always scared Steve when he did that. It usually meant he was going to do something dangerous.

"Maybe you should get Ice." Dally said.

"You got any?"

Dally shook his head. "That's what the Curtis' are for."

Steve took the hint Dally had been distant from the gang for a while now. He'd been getting into fights with Tim Sheppard. Even the Soc's hadn't been around in awhile in case they bumped into him. Steve stood up shakily and walked out. Buck was at the door now and he looked at Dally.

"Was he with her too?" He asked.

Dallas glared at him and Buck held up his hands and disappeared. He wouldn't throw the kid out but he felt like he was close to it.

Darry looked up as Steve bursted through the door. He thought it could be Dallas.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Dallas."

Darry sighed and got him some ice. Johnny and Ponyboy were sitting cross legged on the floor looking at the telly but not really seeing it. Johnny had been particularly quite the last couple of days and Darry could tell he missed Dallas. Steve messed his hair as he sat on the chair behind him.

"He'll be fine, back to his old self soon" Steve said.

Ponyboy got up and stormed to his room. It was all his fault. Dally was acting weird and Johnny was miserable. It was all down to him.

"Ponyboy...Pony..." Darry began. He turned to Steve and sighed.

"He's taking it hard."

Johnny still sat quietly on the floor and Steve wasn't sure if he even blinked. He got up quitely and walked outside. Steve watched him go and turned to Darry.

"Hey where's Two bit and Soda at?" He asked.

"Out with Sandy and God knows where." Darry replied.

As if summoned the two boys ran back into the house dragging Johnny with them. Johnny looked like he'd rather be asomewhere else. Both boys were high over something and Darry could only guess what.

"We ran into some trouble." Soda smiled flexing his hand and wincing a little.

"How many?" Steve asked.

"Four I think." Two-Bit replied.

"Well they must've been wimps if you two took them. Two-Bit's even drunk."

"No." Soda began catching his breath. "Dally came outta no-where. Man you should've seen him. Me and Two-Bit had to drag him off one Soc."

Steve sighed. Dally must have left to look for Sylvia after he left. That's why he wanted to get rid of him.

"He just keeps saving my brothers. Doesn't he." Darry sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks guys for your reviews. This is the last chapter. I can't keep it going. This is a bit dark in places.  
Let me know what you thing and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes.  
Thanks Soda is Sexy and Booklover81 for your reviews. This is for you guys.

Chapter Ten 

One week later.

Now Dallas stood outside Sylvia's house listening to the shouting. He was perched up against the wall smoking a cigarette. He was half smiling as he heard the words 'bitch' thrown around more then once and in both directions. In a way he felt sorry for Sylvia but she was tough, much touger then Johnny. She was well able to take it and give it. Then he heard one sentence and the house went quite. Dally's eyes turned cold and his blood boiled although no-one knew he was there. He couldn't help be angry at what he heard.

"You were just a mistake. I should have had an abortion."

As tough as any kid is if you hear that from your parent it's bound to affect you.

Dallas crushed his cigarette and walked off. The last thing that girl needed now was him messing with her head like he had been the last couple of days. He had been really enjoying it too. That'll teach him for sneaking around people's houses. He heard Sylvia call him and he turned. He had thought about just walking on but he didn't.

"Hey." He said.

"Dally..." She started. Then she cleared her throat. Dallas could tell she wanted to cry but she wasn't about to do that infront of him.

"Come on." Dallas said and he walked ahead of her.

Ponyboy had to run home from school again. He'd been trying to get Maria's attention in class and the Socs started picking on him. Now trying to act tough is on thing, he normal stuck his hands in his pockets and ignored them, but when they started doing it infront of a girl you're trying to win back that's when you get stupid. He said something smart and they didn't take it lightly. Maria had screamed at him to run. He truned to see the Socs all five of them coming towards him. He wasn't that stupid he did run. No-one was home when he ran inside the house. He flopped on the couch exhausted. Johnny came in soon after and looked at him worringly.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah some Socs chased me home that's all."

"You sure? Do you want me to call Darry or Soda?"

"No it's alright."

"Well come on let's go somewhere then " Johnny said.

Ponyboy sighed and shook his head. "I gotta start dinner and there's still the dishes to do from this morning. We're due an visit from the welfare soon enough."

"Oh."

Ponyboy looked at his friend his brown eyes were sad looking. He was playing with his hands.

"Johnny wanna hang round?" He asked.

Johnny nodded saying nothing.

Dallas was awake now while Sylvia slept. He smiled at her things were getting back to normal. He felt more like himself now, more in control. He looked down at the brown bag on the floor and lifted it up. He took it out of the bag, the cold steel felt good in his hands. It was heavier then he thought too. He pointed it at Sylvia's blond head and grinned. He could do it he could just pull the trigger and she'd be dead. Sylvia bolted up and her eyes widened. She'd woken up from one nightmare and into another.

"Relax babe." He said.

Sylvia tried to look tough but her eyes gave it away.

"Want it?" He asked.

He held it out to her and she crawled along the bed slowly and took it. he pointed it at Dallas she had to use her two hands it was heavy. he had to admitt she looked pretty sexy with it in her hand. She ginned and placed the gun on the bed.

"Just know babe if you ever pull a stunt like that again... I'll kill you?"

Sylvia nodded and threw her self into his arms.

Soda looked up as some Soc girl pulled up in a mustang. It was probably her ol' man's cause that was one beast of a car for a girl. She smiled at him as he came towards her. Steve watched for inside ready to jump in if he needed help. You couldn't be sure when these girls were for real or when it was some Socs about to jump them and using their girls as a distraction.

"What seems to be the problem?" He heard Soda ask.

"It's making strange noises." She said shamelessly flirting with him.

"Oh it's nothing." he said popping the hood and explaining the simple problem.

"We'll have it fixed in no time. " He smiled.

"Oh thank you're my knight in oily garments." She cooed.

Steve nearly fell off his chair laughing.

Dallas walked into the shop near the Dx and walked out with half the shop in his jacket. Sylvia was watching him smiling. he lit a cigarette and handed her one. They walked beside eachother and Dallas drapped his arm over her shoulder and then cussed silently.

Soda and Steve heard the sirens and looked up to see a figure running towards them. The girl could wait they regonised this figure.  
Soda was shouting and holding the door of the DX open. If Dallas made it he could run through and out the back. It didn't work, he got near and was then dragged to the ground.  
O'Hara smiled now as he threw Dallas against the hood of the car and searched him.Of course he found all the lifted goods. He took great delight in cuffing him and throwing him in the back of the car. Dallas was just happy he had hidden the gun.

"You're in trouble now boy." He crowed.

Soda and Steve watched as the car drove off.

"You know him?" The girl asked. Soda couldn't tell if she was impressed or not.

"Yeah." Soda said sadly.

Johnny had seen too and he sighed deeply. He hated when Dally was arrested. Himself and Pony had given up on dinner and were taking a walk towards the DX.

Darry stopped roofing and watched the angry young man being dragged into the car and shook his head. He was hoping that would never be one of his brothers.

Two-Bit was trying to chat up a girl but stoped and grinned widly. "Good ol' Dally." He said.  
She tutted and walked off. 

Dallas didn't know it then but when he got out of the cooler it would be the begining of a serries of events leading to the worst day of the gangs lives.

THE END.


End file.
